Mikayla Totten
Mikayla Totten (born April 3, 1998) is a American-Canadian actress. Mikayla has been acting ever since she was young. She is best known for playing the role of Casey Jennings in the hit Wiki Channel series G.I. Jennings and for playing Amanda Cheridan in TBS's hit comedy show, Charlotte, Charlie, and Charmin. Early Life Mikayla Totten was born on April 3, 1998 in Johnson-Karen Hospital in Montreal, Canada. She was born to Janet and Darris Totten. She is of Italian and Irish descent on her father's side and Jamaican descent on her mother's side. When she was 3 years old she moved to America with her family. Career '2002-2008: Career beginning's, ''Charlotte, Charlie, and Charmin Mikayla has always gotten many compliments for her cute, adorable face and bubbly personality. Totten was also very hilarious and always was known by her family as the comedic one. She always could make a person smile whether she was telling a joke, smiling, or simply saying a few adorable words. Janet Totten, Totten's mother, received various suggestions to get Mikayla into modeling for kids clothing and merchandise. Totten loved the idea and so in 2003, her mother got her a modeling agent and Totten modeled for various things such as for clothing, kids toys, and for cereal boxes. Aside from modeling, Totten took ballet and was even able to model for a kids ballet column. Later in 2003, Mikayla was asked to star in a commercial for Cheerios after a modeling photoshoot and she gladly accepted. After this commercial, Totten loved being in front of a camera so she went on to audition for a TBS pilot titled Charlotte, Charlie, and Charmin. The audition process was very long. Millions of other little girls audition as well and were just as good. But to Totten's surprise she got the role! Totten had to take various acting lessons before the filming of the show as she had very little experience, but the show producers had faith in her. In 2004, Charlotte, Charlie, and Charmin began filming and aired in late spring. The show followed the lives of the Charlie and Charlotte Cheridan, a married couple raising a family who's life is bombarded when Charlotte's single brother, Charmin, comes to live with them. Totten played the role of Amanda Cheridan, Charlie and Charlotte's adorable 4 year old daughter. The show became a huge hit and Totten's character, Amanda, became a fan favorite. Everyone loved her adorable personality that came with a snappy attitude. Totten's life quickly changed. In a 2004 interview Totten said, "Being on a show is really fun! I know I'm on TV at an early age but it's awesome because I have so much fun on set and I'm doing a lot of things kids my age usually don't get the chance to do!" Charlotte, Charlie, and Charmin went on for four seasons before the show finally said goodbye in 2008. The last episode was filmed in early 2008 and the show finale aired in summer 2008. Mikayla expressed in a 2008 interview, "I loved playing Amanda and she'll always be close to me! Whenever I feel like I have low confidence or need a boosting up I'll just watch Amanda and be like 'yeah act like her Mikayla!'" '2008-2013: ''This Is Our Game Plan, short break In 2008, after finishing up Charlotte, Charlie, and Charmin Mikayla filmed a movie alongside Dwayne Johnson called This Is Our Game Plan. The movie follows a football player and his 8 year old daughter (played by Totten) who helps him and his football team get back on top after their huge downfall the previous season. The movie hit theatres in January 2009 and did very well in the box office, recieveing a score of 71% from Rotten Tomatoes. They dubbed Totten with the name "Not So Rotten Totten." The cast of the movie recieved major props for their performance. Before the movie released, in the fall of 2008, Totten had started attending a regular school for the first time. She was in fifth grade. After being on a TV show for so long and filming a movie, Totten wanted to experience what a normal life. Totten ended up loving it. For the next few years Totten only focused on school and lived a normal life, staying with the same school she's always attended. Totten participated in school clubs, the school play, and more extracurricular activites. She loved math and literacy and she even considered to herself taking a teaching job as her profession when she became an adult. In between this time, she still modeled here and there and starred in a series of Danimals commercials to promote it. It wasn't until 2011 when Totten decided she was missing acting. Totten gradullay began auditioning again and recieved a few guest appearances in a few shows including iCarly and Tyler Perry's House of Payne. She was asked to audition for a few pilots as well but turned them down as she wasn't ready to go back to acting full time. '2014-present: ''This Is Our Game Plan 2, G.I. Jennings' In early 2014, it was announced that a ''This Is Our Game Plan 2 is in development. It was being developed for a while and Totten first heard about it in mid 2013. The movie will bring back the same characters and will focus on a new plot, also touching on the fact that Totten's character is now a teenager. In 2014, Totten was called in by Wiki Channel to read for the role of Casey Jennings in an all new Wiki Channel pilot titled, G.I. Jennings. Totten previously auditioned for the role of Miranda Johnson in Miss Good Girl and Dionna Lavander in Super Cool Cori but did not get the roles. The producers of this new pilot, however, had heard of her and how talented she was so they brought her in. After a few auditions, Totten landed the role of Casey! In an interview, Totten said about getting the part, "I was called in not really knowing anything about the part or the show, I was just familiar with Wiki Channel. But after my first audition, I knew this was the role for me, I felt an immediate connection with Casey. So after that audition, I got super excited and started watching Wiki Channel over and over, imagining myself on the channel and when I got the role, I was bouncing off the walls! It was totally fate's dart!" Mikayla now stars as Casey Jennings in G.I. Jennings which is now a hit Wiki Channel family series airing Sundays at 8:30/7:30c on Wiki Channel. In 2015, Totten played the role of Courtney Alice in the Wiki Channel Original Movie, Too Little Too Late, alongside Olivia Staton and Aiden Kristoff. The movie delivered 5.8 million viewers on its premiere night. In the same year she guest starred on an episode of the Wiki Channel original comedy series Miss Good Girl as Jade in season two episode seven as a part of the channel's Guess Star Weekend. Category:Female Actors Category:Jessie1010's actors Category:Employed Actors Category:Females Category:Female Characters